


Raw

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

"I think I fall a little bit in love with anyone who shows me their soul. This world is so guarded and fearful. I appreciate rawness so much."

"Is that why..."

"Yes my Darling."

Phantom is smiling as she strokes Darcey's cheek. 

"Yes, that is why... why I love you. Both of you."

Silence falls even as she holds a hand out to Katie, inviting her closer and to join them. The three have been talking for a while and Phantom can see the emotion shimmering in both women's eyes, her smile remaining soft as she settles onto the sofa, pulling them both down beside her and letting them curl into her, the steady beating of their hearts settling her. She can feel their hands resting on her skin, their heads both settled closer to her neck than their hands. 

"Rest, my darlings."

She murmurs. It is enough to have them here, safe and happy.


End file.
